Stand Still Look Pretty
by xXxAnInspiredWriterxXx
Summary: Do you remember that guy in "I Kissed a Girl" who wanted to make Santana "normal?" Well, what if he came across her after school? What if the girls weren't there to protect her? Warning: Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Stand Still Look Pretty**

**Summary: Do you remember that guy in "I Kissed a Girl" who wanted to make Santana "normal?" Well, what if he came across her after school? What if the girls weren't there to protect her?**

ONE

"Santana!" Quinn called to her best friend and ran straight over to her. "Hey. We're all going back to my place to hang out and eat pizza. Are you coming?" Quinn knew that it had been a tough week for her friend and she hoped that a night at her house would help.

"Sorry," Santana apologised with a sigh as she grabbed her Science book from her locker before slamming it shut. "I have a Science project to work on. It's due in at the end of the week and I have barely even started it."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked her. "You're not still mad at Finn, are you? He's worked really hard this week with lady music week and..."

"I'm not still mad at him," Santana cut her off before she could go off on one of her long rants. "Yes he outed me and sure that will always haunt me for the rest of my life..." Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes. "But I'm not mad at him anymore. We're friends. I really do need to work on this project."

Quinn nodded her head, pleased with this response. "That's fine. As long as you really are okay."

"I am," Santana reassured her. "I'll just probably go to the library to do a bit more reasearch first. I cannot afford to fail, especially seeing as graduation isn't that far away."

"That's fine," Quinn giggled and patted her on the shoulder. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Santana nodded and watched Quinn skip happily down the corridor. It was weird to think that that was the girl who, at the beginning of the year, dyed her hair a bright shade of pink, got a tattoo, a nose piercing and took up smoking. She wouldn't even make eye contact with her or Brittany. Santana liked that the old Quinn was back. It felt like old times again. Besides, it was their last year and she wanted every minute of it to count.

She picked up her bag that she'd sat down on the floor at her feet and headed out of school to make her way to the library. There was no left on the school grounds, except for some guy leaning against the wall outside. It was getting dark out so she hadn't even noticed him until he spoke to her.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked after he greeted her.

"Josh Coleman," he spoke. "Sophomore Rugby Captain."

Santana took a deep breath and just nodded to show that she'd heard what he'd said.

"So I saw the commercial," he continued and walked towards her. Santana scoffed, shook her head and carried on walking down the steps of the school entrance. "Smoking!" He called after her but she ignored him and carried on. "What?" He chuckled and began to follow her. "Are you just ignoring me now? Huh? Lopez!"

"Go away!" Santana spat at him through gritted teeth. "Just leave me alone."

He grabbed her arm. Santana had three choices. She could either run straight home, run back into school and yell to a teacher for help or stay where she was and let Josh do whatever he wanted to do to her. She was Santana Lopez, so there was no way that she'd run and tell a teacher. That'd make her look completely pathetic. She tried to run home but Josh had such a tight grip on her wrist that she couldn't actually move without badly spraining or even breaking her arm.

"You are not going anywhere," he threatened aggressively.

Santana just knew that it wasn't going to end well, no matter what happened.

* * *

><p>"It was a great night last night Quinn," Rachel said to her the next morning at school. Even if Quinn wasn't so keen on the idea, Rachel liked to think of her as a friend. They got along way better than they did when they first started at McKinley. "Are you sure that your mom doesn't mind us all hanging out there?"<p>

"She doesn't mind," Quinn said and shook her head. "It used to be just Finn and Santana that I invited over to my house. She's just glad that I'm inviting more people."

"Where is Santana?" Rachel asked. "It's five to nine. She's usually here by now."

"She probably overslept," Quinn said. "She was up late last night working on that Science project for Mr Byrd." As soon as Quinn said that, she spotted the Latina walking down the corridor. "Santana!" She called and ran over. "Hey. Where's your Cheerio's uniform?"

Instead, Santana was wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt, a zip up jacket and a pair of black converse. She didn't look like the Santana Lopez that Quinn knew.

"Oh, um..." Santana thought quickly of a lie to tell her. "In the wash," she came out with. "I um...I forgot to wash it so it went in late. Sorry."

"No need to apologise," Quinn laughed. "I'm not Sue. Besides, I'm not even on the squad anymore so why would I care?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you finish your Science project, Santana?" Rachel asked her.

"No," she replied. "Um...No I...What Science Project?" She asked, rubbing at her head and groaning.

"The science project that you were working on after school yesterday," Quinn reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Santana said, laughing a little. "No. I haven't finished it yet but I'm nearlyy there so I'm just going to do the rest at home."

Quinn nodded, feeling concerned for her friend. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You don't seem like yourself today, like at all."

"I'm fine," Santana lied in a quiet voice. "I um...I didn't get that much sleep last night. I'm feeling quite tired."

"What have you done to your wrist?" Rachel asked, noticing a huge, blue and purple bruise on Santana's right wrist. The jacket clearly wasn't long enough to hide it.

"I...I didn't even realise it was there," Santana lied to the two girls again. "I must have hit it on something."

"Are you sure you're okay though?" Quinn asked her. "Do you need to borrow my Cheerio's uniform? I still have it in my locker."

"No, I'm fine." Santana shook her head. "Thanks though. We should...We should head to class. We're kind of late already." She put on a fake smile and pushed past Quinn and Rachel, making her way to class before she could be questioned again.

"Is she okay?" Rachel whispered to Quinn.

"I'm not sure," Quinn sighed heavily. "But I'm going to be keeping an eye on her for the rest of the day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex B Goode: I'm sure they will :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks so much, love your reviews :)**

**Sasha: Thank you and yes I will be :)**

**Guest: I've always wondered about it as well, which is why I thought I'd write a story about it :)**

TWO

"Art Class!" Miss Herridgeton announced at the top of her voice as she clapped her hands together. "The only class where you can truly express yourself without getting a detention! This class is to help you get things off of your mind, to help express what you are feeling with pictures. Now, I want you to pick your biggest fear and then transfer it onto the sheet of paper in front of you."

"My biggest fear is clowns," Rachel said to Quinn as they sat next to each other during class. "I don't really want to relive the moment. I mean, even drawing them creeps me out. What are you drawing?"

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Not sure to be honest. Probably growing up and becoming a complete failure." Quinn glanced across the table at Santana who was already stuck into the work. The Latina was sat in silence, scribbling away at the paper. "At least someone has an idea of what to draw," Quinn joked. "Can we see San?"

Santana stayed silent and hid what she was drawing so Rachel or Quinn couldn't see.

"Come on San," Quinn begged. "Let us have a look. We don't know what to draw so it might help us."

Santana shook her head. "It has to be your own feelings. Your own emotions and stuff Quinn, not mine. I don't want you to see, okay? Just leave me alone."

"Fair enough," Quinn sighed. "I only wanted to see it. The teacher has to see it anyway."

"I'm not even finished," she grumbled. "So no one can see." Just as Santana said that, Miss Herridgeton appeared at their table.

"What are you drawing Santana?" She asked, arriving at her side.

"Oh..." Santana gulped nervously and glanced up at their Art teacher. "I don't want anyone to see it yet."

"Of course," the teacher said with a smile. "A true artist never reveals their work until it has been completed." She then walked away, whistling to herself.

Santana continued her drawing in silence, only talking when she wanted Quinn to pass the pot of water. She waited and waited until the bell for next class rang. With that, she grabbed her stuff and sprinted straight out of the classroom.

"Hey San," Quinn went to ask her a question and then noticed that she'd already gone. "What is with that girl today?"

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. "Come on," she said. "We have free period."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel saw the others all sat around outside. It was what they mostly did during free period. They hardly ever studied but just hang out on the grass talking, when it was nice out. Rachel nudged Quinn's arm and Quinn spotted Santana sitting on one of the outside tables writing in a notebook.<p>

"Have you two fallen out or something?" Finn asked Quinn as she took a seat on the grass next to him.

"Me and San?" She questioned and shook her head. "No. She's just acting weird today. Rachel and I aren't quite sure what's going on with her."

"How weird?" Mercedes asked.

"She just seems incredibly quiet," Rachel put in and sat down as well. "She doesn't want to talk to us and just wants to be on her own most of the time."

"Are we suddenly too good for the queen then?" Puck asked jokingly.

Brittany had had enough, hearing their so called friends talk about her girlfriend that way. She stood up and walked over to where Santana was sitting, without a word to anyone. She pulled herself up onto the table and just watched as Santana carried on writing.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Santana whispered without looking up.

"I was getting annoyed with them," Brittany answered. "I won't have them talking about you like that."

"Let them say what they want," Santana sighed and slammed her notebook shut. "I don't even care Britt."

"Not even a little bit?" Brittany asked her. "What were you writing anyway?"

"Nothing," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders. "Just some English homework that I hadn't finished. No big deal."

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Brittany asked. "I mean, I know Friday nights are usually our date nights but you look like you could do with some cheering up."

"I don't really feel up to going out," Santana said. "Sorry."

"Well, we don't have to go out then," Brittany told her. "Maybe just hang out at my place or something. We could order in and shove a movie on. What do you say? Please." Brittany put on the sad, puppy look, knowing that Santana could never say no to it.

"Don't do that face," Santana laughed. "Don't do that face. You know how I can't say no to it."

Brittany started flickering her eyelashes at her.

"Okay fine," Santana gave in. "Fine but I get to choose the movie."

"Deal," Brittany giggled and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Are you going to come and join us babe? They won't say anything else about you." Santana shook her head. "Well, do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"Course not," Santana said with a smile and took Brittany's hand in hers. "Love you."

"Love you too. Do you want to go straight to mine after school?"

"Can I meet you there?" Santana asked. "I want to go home and change first if that's okay."

Brittany nodded. "Course it is," she said and gave her another loving kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah beautiful San and Britt moment, glad you like it :)**

**kbleichroth: I am going to add a warning about that in the summary so you'll see it then. People have been complaining about not warning them so wait until I edit the summary :)**

**Rsoldatou: Glad you like it :)**

**Soldatou: Sorry it's been a while.**

THREE

Brittany could tell that something wasn't right with Santana immediately after the film had started. They'd agreed to go back to Santana's place instead of hers because Santana had admitted that she didn't really want to leave the house when she was feeling unwell. Brittany didn't mind, as long as they were hanging out. She didn't say anything at first though. She just sat next to her on the bed and subtly watched her during the film. Soon, she'd had enough and was pretty sure that Santana hadn't been concentrating on it so she reached across for the remote and switched it off.

"Are you watching this?" She asked.

"What?" Santana glanced towards Brittany and just stared blankly at her. "Can you turn the TV back on?"

"You're not watching it!" Brittany practically yelled and then sighed deeply. "Sorry. Just...what's wrong San? You're not being yourself and I'm a little worried."

"You don't have to be worried," Santana reassured her. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" Brittany whispered and rubbed Santana's shoulder comfortingly. "You seemed off at school today as well. Look, if you're really not feeling well then I can just go home."

"Don't," Santana said quietly and shook her head. "Don't leave. I like you here."

"Well I am your girlfriend," Brittany reminded her. "I like to be able to do things with you, without you being so miserable."

"I'm not miserable," Santana groaned. "I'm just not feeling very well. People are allowed to get sick Brittany."

"Can we not argue?" Brittany begged her. "Please. I just care for you. I'm allowed to care for you."

"Sorry," Santana apologised with a sigh and sat upright on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Brittany smiled at her and Santana smiled back. "Can I make it up to you?"

"I can think of one way," Brittany giggled.

Brittany slowly leaned in and cupped Santana's face in her hands before kissing her passionately. Santana smiled to herself and for a second she kissed back. Suddenly, all memories of what had happened came running back to her. She couldn't breathe. She needed to escape but couldn't.

"Stop it!" She screamed out before quickly pulling away from her girlfriend. "Stop it!"

"San," Brittany whispered, feeling hurt. "What is it?"

"I think you need to leave," Santana said quietly. "Please. Just...Just go home."

"Will you be okay?" Brittany asked. "I can't just leave Santana."

"Go!" Santana shouted, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Go Brittany! I mean it!" Brittany blinked back her tears and nodded her head before climbing off of the bed and walking out of Santana's bedroom.

Maribel was in the kitchen.

"Brittany!" She called out as soon as she spotted the blonde making her way towards the front door. "Leaving so soon? I thought you were staying for dinner."

"I um...I have to head home," Brittany lied and folded her arms across her chest. "I forgot that Mom was making something for me and my sister."

"Are you sure?" Maribel asked. "Is everything okay between you and Santana?"

"Fine," Brittany lied once again. "Bye," she added in a quiet whisper and left the house.

Maribel sighed deeply and glanced up the stairs. She walked up and straight into Santana's room to see that Santana was sitting on the edge of her bed, rocking back and forth and breathing heavily with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie," she said so Santana knew that she was there. "Are you okay?"

Santana nodded.

"You look like you've been crying," Maribel pointed out.

"Oh." Santana quickly wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeves. "Sad film."

"Was it 'Beaches?' Maribel asked her but Santana just looked confused. "That film always gets me going."

"Yeah," Santana whispered, unable to think of any other films at that point. "Yeah it was. It's sad."

"Do you want anything special for dinner?" She asked. "I was thinking that we could just order in."

"Not overly," Santana answered and shrugged her shoulders. "Order anything. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" She questioned and Santana nodded. "All right sweetie. Maybe try and get a bit of sleep, okay? You look tired."

Santana nodded in agreement as Maribel left her bedroom. With that, she just curled up on her bed and allowed herself to silently cry until her eyes closed.


End file.
